


Loopy

by Useless_Lesbian123



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: Anne gets her wisdom teeth removed
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Anne of Cleves, Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr, Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Loopy

The queens slowly herded the loopy Anne into the house, carefully trying to avoid spilling blood anywhere. Anne looked around the house in wonder, as if seeing it for the first time, before her eyes landed on her cousin.

“Kitty!” Anne gasped, floping onto the couch and staring up at Kat with wide eyes.

“Heeerre Kitty Kitty!” She slurred, reaching a grabby hand out to her cousin.

“Pspspspspspsp!” She called out. Anna stifled a laugh, hiding her mouth behind her hand. Noticing her amusement, Anne stood up to the best of her ability, fixing Anna a dazed glare.

“Y’ think tha’s funny?” She slurred, swaying dangerously where she stood. Reaching a hand out blindly, she clung to Catalina tightly as she pointed a shaky hand in Anna’s direction.

“Don’t you laugh at my cousin missy! Kitty’s great and could kick your ass if she wanted! Isn’t that right Kitten?”

Kat coughed, eyes wide as Anne regarded her with a wide eyed stare.

“Uuuh”

“Tha’s right!” Anne interrupted, leaning heavily on Catalina for support. “My cousin could kick your ass! So don’ think ‘o trying anything missy!”

Cathy eyed Anne in amusement, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

“What about your other cousin?” She asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips. Jane shot Cathy a glare that rivaled Catalina’s.

“Mija don’t, she’s high,” Catalina warned gently.

“M’ not high I’m like three foot two,” she slurred, eyes glazed over.

“That’s not even true-“

“Oh right! Janey!” Anne suddenly shot up, detaching herself from Catalina and shooting towards Jane, who barely managed to catch her before she collided with the wall.

“Th’nks Jane,”

“Oh yeah! Jane!”

“Jane’s like a big teddy bear!” Anne shouted, prompting Anna to double over in laughter as Jane blushed a bright red.

“Like a big, huggable teddy bear! She gives good mom hugs, y’know? Lots ‘o hugs. Huggy Jane. Mom Jane,”

Anna wheezed, leaning on Cathy, who appeared to be trying her hardest not to laugh. Jane fixed Anna with a deadly glare, cheeks flushed a bright pink.

“Thanks love, but what about Anna?”

Anna froze, eyes widening in terror.

“Bo, don’t you dare-“

“Anna!” Anne shouted, floping out of Jane’s arms onto the couch.

“Anna’s great, she could definitely kick your ass,” Anne mumbled, to who exactly, no one was sure.

“Anna’s a big softie. Like a slightly tougher teddie bear. I tr’st Kitty with her. ‘Cept when w’er talking ‘bout pranks. I don’t trust her not to prank my Kitten,”

Suddenly, Anne shot up, fixing Anna with a withering glare.

“But don’t you tell her I said this!” She yelled, floping back onto the couch dramatically. Anna shot Anne a crooked grin, as well as a thumbs up.

“Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me!”

Anna eyed Cathy and Catalina, mischievously, prompting the two to fidget awkwardly under her stare.

“Say Bo, what about Cathy-“

“Big nerd,” Anne interrupted, “super nerd,”

Cathy scoffed incredulously as the queens erupted into laughter behind her.

“Really-“

“But she’s, like, a soft nerd. Huggable nerd. Nerd you go to for cuddles. Also she makes some nice Mac and Cheese. I could go for some mac’n’cheese right now actually. Mac and cheese, Mac and chee, macitty Mac Mac~”

Anne hummed something under her breath, squinting at the other queens as they all turned to Catalina, who shrunk under their stares.

“Now queens, is this really necessary-“

“Annie?” Kat asked innocently, “what about Lina?”

Anne groaned, flipping over on the couch to face them.

“S a lot ‘o question guys,” she whined.

“Uuuuh Lina’s like a mom, but, like, on the opposite end of the mom spectrum than Jane. Also gives good hugs, but also gives less hugs. She’s cool,”

Catalina perked up slightly at that.

“I’m cool?”

Anne nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Lina acts tough, but she’s a big softie. She’s chill like Anna,”

Looking up, she appeared to suddenly see the queens in the room.

“Guys!” She yelled, stumbling off the couch towards them.

“M’ mouth tastes like blood,” she grumbled, letting herself fall into the arms of the nearest person, who happened to be Cathy.

Looking up at them her mouth opened slightly.

“Love you guys so much. SO so much. So so so so so much,”

“We love you too Anne,” Cathy panted, now supporting Anne’s full weight. “Now will you please stand up?”

“Oh. Okay,”

Anne stood up, still swaying slightly. Suddenly, she moved to the couch, pulling the other queens with her.

“C’mon. Nap time,”

“Anne we’re adults, we don’t need-“

“Shhhh, it’s nap time,”

Defeated, Catalina let Anne herd her towards the couch with the other queens. Floping on top of Jane with an “oomph”, Anne closed her eyes, quiet snores escaping her within seconds. Resigned, the queens lay there, unmoving, lest they disturb the slumbering queen sprawled over them. And one by one, each fell asleep, until all that was left was a slumbering pile of queens spread across the couch.


End file.
